I'm Finally Home
by Wisegirl4eva
Summary: Ally is pregnant with Austin's child. What does she do? She runs leaving her past. Running from her family, friends and lastly, her love. Leaving them in ways she cannot think about. But what happens when they meet in person two years later. Austin with his depressed state and Ally with the secret she's been hiding. Has all that running Ally been doing for nothing? AUSLLY! :D
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

_Full Summary: _

_Ally is pregnant with Austin's child. What does she do?_

_She runs away leaving her past. _

_Running from her family, friends and lastly, her love. _

_Leaving them in ways she cannot think about. But what happens when they meet in person two years later._

_Austin with his depressed state and Ally with the secret she's been hiding._

_Has all that running Ally been doing for nothing. _

_Can Austin and Ally rekindle their love and add a plus one to there group? _

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

I look at her, she reminds me of _him_ so much.

She had beach blonde curls but her tips were the colour brown. Making her hair look like dyed her hair ombre style.

She loved music and had no stage fright unlike me. But she also loved writing songs and was good at it too, unlike _him_.

_Bad Ally,_ I thought, _stop thinking of your past._

Who is the she you may ask? My 2 year old daughter, Clarisse Angel Moon. **(That's right I'm looking at you Percy Jackson and Maximum Ride fans.) **

My name's Ally Marie Dawson. I had Clarisse when I was 16. I'm 18 now if you can do the math.

I'm a single mom I gave Clarisse her father's last name since she looks so much like him.

Your probably wondering who is her father. My ex-boyfriend, Austin Moon.

We didn't really break up. I ran away from home the day after I found out I was pregnant.

Austin's career was great but what would everyone else think if they found out I was pregnant?

Something bad I can tell you that. So I did the logical thing, I ran away not wanting to ruin his career. Or at least, I thought that was the logical thing to do.

I heard over the news Austin hasn't been very goofy and happy anymore ever since I ran away. But I knew I couldn't just go back to Miami, it's too late.

Tomorrow is the anniversary of the day I left, I have to act strong for my daughter and not break down.

So here I am, now living in New York, New York with my 2 year old daughter. Who is incredibly smart. She also knows who her father is, I tried explaining the best I can to a 2 year old.

The doorbell rings. I snap out of my thoughts. I open the door and see Karen my best friend. She's tall, has long red hair and random like Dez.

She knows everything about my past and she even helped me when I moved here.

But no one can ever replace Trish. "Hey." I greet Karen.

"Hey." She replies with a smile.

"Thank you so much for taking care of Clarisse!" I said.

I been working as a waitress in a restaurant full time.

I barely have time to take care of Clarisse but I need the money to pay for the tiny apartment we live in, the bills, my cell phone, and Clarisse's daycare.

"No problem, Ally. I know what you're going through after all." She gives me a sympathetic smile.

"I really need to pay you." I say, feeling guilty on how I can't repay her.

She laughs, "No need Ally, that's what best friends do."

I take my wig and leave. Your probably wondering why I have a wig.

Well I have fans too, I wasn't just known as Austin Moon's songwriter. I got signed by Starr Records too. **(It's true for people who missed the episode Tracks and Troubles.) **

If the paparazzi found out I lived here, let's just hope not.

You may be thinking, _Why are you living in New York then?_

I know New York is a big city and all. But New York is so busy, people barely give you a second glance.

I wear my wig just in case.

* * *

I sigh, exhausted.

Today the restaurant has been full. After I went back to the apartment I thanked Karen again and went to check on Clarisse who was tucked in bed, sleeping soundly.

Thank god, tomorrow is Saturday. The weekends are when I'm off work.

As I think this, I drift into a dreamless sleep.

The next day, I wake up to make pancakes. Clarisse loves them just like her dad.

I sigh, _Ally focus stop thinking about the past, you can't go back._ I think to myself.

"Morning mommy!" A voice says behind me.

I turn around to see her fully dressed and smiling. She always been a morning person like me.

"Hey there, sweetie. I'm making pancakes." Her eyes light up when I mentioned the word 'pancakes.'

She sits down at the table, "Mommy, can we go to the park today?"

I smile. To make extra money I sing at the park. I sing covers and original songs and Clarisse loves them.

Sometimes, she would join in and sing.

"Sure thing, sweetie." I say.

She squeals.

* * *

I set my guitar case down, I learned how to play the guitar after I got signed by Starr Records.

"Mommy, can you play I'm Gonna Run To You?" Clarisse asks.

"Sure think sweetie."

**(I don't own this song, Bridgit Mendler sings and owns this song.)**

_If there's an ocean,_  
_ It's just a puddle_  
_ that I've gotta get across._  
_ Any mountain, I'll climb over,_  
_ like a kid on the monkey bars._  
_ I know you're out there somewhere,_  
_ I know you miss me, just like I miss you._  
_ No matter what I'll get there,_  
_ and you know I'll never stop_

_I'm gonna run run run run run,_  
_I'm gonna run to you._  
_ I'm gonna run run run run run,_  
_ I'm gonna run to you._  
_ You know I'll find you, I'm never far behind you._  
_ I swear these words are true._  
_ I'm gonna run run run run run,_  
_ I'm gonna run to you._

_Can you hear me? Hear me calling?  
I know sometimes it's tough.  
To hold on, keep believing  
when you don't feel strong enough.  
Everyone out there gets scared.  
You know I love you, just like you love me.  
No matter what I'll get there.  
Ain't no way I'll ever stop._

_I'm gonna run run run run run,  
I'm gonna run to you.  
I'm gonna run run run run run,  
I'm gonna run to you.  
You know I'll find you,  
I'm never far behind you.  
I swear these words are true.  
I'm gonna run run run run run,  
I'm gonna run to you._

_Every minute, I'm getting closer.  
I'm gonna show you.  
Any second, I'll walk through that door,  
here I come, yeah oh here I come.  
I'm gonna run run run run run,  
I'm gonna run to you.  
I'm gonna run run run run run,  
I'm gonna run to you.  
You know I'll find you, I'm never far behind you.  
I swear these words are true._

_I'm gonna run run run,  
I'm gonna run to, run to you.  
I'm gonna run run run run run,  
I'm gonna run to you.  
I'm gonna run run run run run,  
I'm gonna run to you.  
You know I'll find you, I'm never far behind you.  
I swear these words are true.  
I'm gonna run run run run run,  
I'm gonna run to you._

I finish singing then realize something, a crowd was forming around me.

They started to applaud and I blush and thank them.

* * *

**Dez's POV:**

Austin, Trish, and I are in New York right now.

Austin is getting ready for his concert. Sure he's excited but his eyes don't light up anymore not since Ally left.

I sigh. We all wondered why she left. Austin was devastated when she left, we all thought he go into depression.

Luckily, he didn't but that doesn't mean he isn't devastated.

He truly loved Ally. In fact, he wanted to propose to her after our graduation, which is also this year.

Tomorrow is the anniversary of the day Ally left. Usually, Austin is in a depressed mood.

He never talks to us on that day. But I remember catching him talking to a picture of Ally and holding the engagement ring he planned on giving her.

_*Flashback* _

_He was sitting at the edge of the bed muttering things. I was curious at what he was doing so I did the natural thing I eavesdropped._

_"Ally why did you leave? Was it something I did?! Please just come back to me! I love you so much. I'm sorry if it's my fault just come back. I know your not dead!" _

_He sounded so broken, tears were streaming down his face. _

_*Flashback ends* _

And that was the day I decided Austin needed his best friend.

To do that, I had to mature. I don't wear goofy clothes anymore and I don't do anything else foolish and immature anymore.

Austin and Trish seemed to notice my change. Jimmy did too.

But what was I suppose to do? My best friend was breaking down.

I need air I decided. I was walking around the park until I heard a familiar voice.

I turned a corner and there she was Ally. With blonde hair? **(Remember wig!)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****HI! This is the first chapter of 'I'm Finally Home.' I'm ending the chapter here, oh yeah I'm EVIL! NOT! No, seriously I'm not! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D This is my FIRST AUSTIN AND ALLY FANFICTION! :D**

** READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

_Full Summary: _

_Ally is pregnant with Austin's child. What does she do?_

_She runs away leaving her past. _

_Running from her family, friends and lastly, her love. _

_Leaving them in ways she cannot think about. But what happens when they meet in person two years later._

_Austin with his depressed state and Ally with the secret she's been hiding._

_Has all that running Ally been doing for nothing. _

_Can Austin and Ally rekindle their love and add a plus one to there group? _

* * *

**Dez's POV:  
**

She stopped singing. I walked up to her until I was in front of her.

I saw a flash of panic, recognition, and confusion cross her face for a second then it was gone the next.

"May I help you?" She asked. Yep, definitely Ally.

"Hello, I'm Dezmond King. Did you sing that song?" I ask.

"Yes sir I did." She replies. Then a little girl runs up to her.

"Mommy! What song are you playing next?" She asks.

Mommy? Ally has a child? The child looks nothing more than 2 years old.

2 years. Ally was 16 when it was 2 years ago. I look closely at the child.

No it can't be. "Ally?" She freezes. "Dezmond how do you know my name?" She asks, pretending to be confused.

"Ally you don't have to lie." She sighs, "What do you want Dez?" "I go by Dezmond now. And I want you to explain."

Ally looks down at her daughter, "Hey sweetie, change of plans. Okay? We need to go back to the apartment."

Her daughter nodded, obediently. Just like Ally she was always the obedient one.

Ally looked at me. "I'll explain things when we get my apartment."

I nodded and followed them.

* * *

Surprisingly, there apartment was just around the corner.

When we entered Ally told her daughter to go to her room.

We sat down at the table. "What do you want me to explain?" Ally asks.

"Is she yours?"

Ally nodded. "And I'm guessing Austin's the dad?" I question.

Ally nods again. "Is that why you ran away?"

She sighs, "Yes, if the press found out that Austin had a child it would his career. I thought the logical thing was to run away."

I nodded, understanding. "How is everyone?" She asks, curiosity swimming in her eyes.

"Well Trish is still loud and lazy but she taken her jobs a bit more seriously after you left especially being Austin's manager. I have been well, I just matured you can say. Your parents still own Sonic Boom. And Austin... I'm not even going to lie to you. Austin has been terrible. He cries himself to sleep hoping you come back. Tomorrow he won't talk to anyone because it's your anniversary."

Ally looks pained. "But I can't go back."

I shook my head. "You can come back but you won't. I can see where you think you helping but your making it worse by staying in New York. You have to come back."

Ally shakes her head, "But this is Austin's dream! Ever since he was a child!"

"Well guess what Ally? He hates his dream because your not here! I had to mature because my best friend was breaking down! You need to come back."

That's when I realize Ally was sobbing. "I'm s-scared."

"Austin is here in New York. Maybe you can meet him."

Ally looked like a kid on Christmas opening their presents. But I could see a tinge of fear in here eyes.

She nodded, "That would be nice. Thank you Dezmond. And if everything goes well maybe you can go back to being Dez." She smiled.

I smiled too, I missed being my real true immature self.

* * *

I open the door to Austin's hotel door.

"Austin!" I yelled.

Austin came in, "What?"

"I found Ally." I say.

Austin's whole face lights up, then darkens. "It better be her Dez. You can't joke about this."

I shook my head. "I'm not joking Austin. It's really her. She wants to explain everything to you."

Austin had the largest grin ever. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Already rushing out of the door. There's a bit of the old Austin.

I drove us to Ally's apartment. She was standing in front of the apartment with her wig on.

Austin was literally jumping up and down in the car seat.

When he saw Ally he ran to her and engulfed her into a hug.

They went back to her apartment.

Let's just see how this plays out.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: CLIFFHANGER-ISH. Yeah, I am evil! I love you guys for reading and reviewing! :D I got 8 reviews for the first chapter not bad... not bad! :D I was pretty proud of the first chapter too! :D And thank you to arose21 and QueenOfOlympus223 for reading and reviewing this story because they are such loyal readers. They read my other Maximum Ride story and reviewed it! :D Also thank you to SamanthaR5 she was one who encouraged me to write this story. When I first told her of the plot and how I _might _write a story of it. I LOVE you guys! :D  
**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

_Full Summary: _

_Ally is pregnant with Austin's child. What does she do?_

_She runs away leaving her past. _

_Running from her family, friends and lastly, her love. _

_Leaving them in ways she cannot think about. But what happens when they meet in person two years later._

_Austin with his depressed state and Ally with the secret she's been hiding._

_Has all that running Ally been doing for nothing. _

_Can Austin and Ally rekindle their love and add a plus one to there group? _

* * *

**Austin's POV: **

When I first say Ally my heart did a gymnastics routine. She was still beautiful.

We go back to Ally's apartment.

And I'm greeted by a little girl. A girl who looks like Ally.

She's staring at me with wide eyes and an awe struck expression.

Something my fans do a lot. But I had a feeling she was a lot more than just a fan.

Ally smiles warmly at her like a mother would do.

Ally tells the girl to go to her room.

"That was Clarisse."

We sit down at her couch.

It was silent for the first few minutes until I decided to break it.

"Why did you leave?" I ask looking straight into her eyes.

* * *

**Ally's POV: **

"Why did you leave?" He asks looking straight into my eyes.

I gulp, "I was scared, confused, and a coward."

"That doesn't explain everything, Ally. It's been hell without you." He let out a humourless laugh.

I mumbled something unintelligible.

An adorable confused expression was on his face. "What?"

_It's now or never, Ally. _I thought to myself.

I sighed, "She's our daughter."

His eyes widened.

* * *

**Austin's POV: **

She sighed, "She's our daughter."

I felt my eyes widened.

Emotions are swirling inside me.

Hurt. Confusion. Joy. Happiness.

_She's our daughter. She's our daughter._ The sentence keeps repeating in my head.

Then the statement hits me full force.

I have a daughter with Ally!

_I _have a _daughter _with _Ally_!

I have a child with my first and only love.

I smile breaks out onto my face.

I scoot closer to Ally and hug her. She's taken back but hugs me nonetheless.

I smile into her hair. "We have a daughter."

"I wished you didn't leave though."

"Me too." Ally replies.

"Daddy?" A new voice says. I smile and turn around.

I take the time to look at my daughter. She had blonde hair and bits of natural brown hair. Her hair looks like she dyed it ombre style.

But it also looks like Ally's hair. She has intelligent hazel eyes. The colour of my eyes.

She definitely has Ally's intelligence. Good thing too. If she had mine that's going to be a problem.

I scoop her up into my arms. "Hey princess."

She giggles, "Are you going to stay with us for now on?" She asks, very curious.

I look back at Ally and Clarisse.

"Absolutely. I love you both." I say looking into Clarisse and Ally's eyes.

Ally blushes while Clarisse beams. "Hey do you guys want to come to Miami?" I ask.

Ally looks up. "Of course!" There's excitement and longing in her voice.

"Hey princess why don't you go pack I still need to talk to your mom."

"Okay!" As soon as Clarisse is out of the room I turn to Ally.

"Ally what are we?"

Ally looks at me, her face serious. "I don't know but I still love you."

My heart warms at the thought. "I still love you too."

"And I also have a question for you." I add.

She looks confused. I drop down on one knee.

Her eyes widened. But I can easily see love in her eyes.

"Ally Marie Dawson, gosh our lives are full of drama. But I am okay with that as long as I'm with you. I love you and Clarisse so much even though we haven't seen each other in 2 years. And I just met Clarisse. I don't care. Ally your my bestfriend, soulmate, and my rock. I planned to propose to you after graduation which coincidently is this year. I had this ring for 2 years now. I'm asking you Ally, will you marry me?"

Ally had tears in her eyes, she nodded and said, "Yes."

I spun her around and kissed her on the forehead, cheek, nose, and lastly her lips.

We stayed like that a long time.

Until we heard Clarisse say, "Are you guys going to be getting married soon?"

Clarisse had so much hope in her eyes.

Ally and I smile at each other, "Yes Clarisse we're going to get married." I answer.

Ally and I are going to get married. We have a child. Great life and great family right?

However what I didn't know was it won't stay that way all the time.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I have 12 more reviews from the last I updated which was yesterday! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! :D**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

_Full Summary: _

_Ally is pregnant with Austin's child. What does she do?_

_She runs away leaving her past. _

_Running from her family, friends and lastly, her love. _

_Leaving them in ways she cannot think about. But what happens when they meet in person two years later._

_Austin with his depressed state and Ally with the secret she's been hiding._

_Has all that running Ally been doing for nothing. _

_Can Austin and Ally rekindle their love and add a plus one to there group?_

* * *

**Ally's POV: **

Austin had to leave to go to a concert while I helped Clarisse pack.

"Mommy?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes, sweetie?" I replied distractedly.

"What's it like in Miami?"

I stopped short, I haven't been in Miami in 2 years.

"Well it's very sunny and warm there most of my immediate family lives there." I reply.

Clarisse nods, like I said she's incredibly smart. She already knows what immediate family is. You can say I'm a proud mother.

Then I realize Clarisse never met her grandparents or any of her cousins and she _just _met her dad yesterday.

I look at Clarisse who was absentmindedly packing stuff.

She never complained about anything or want anything for that matter.

She was certainly a gift from God.

* * *

**Austin's POV:  
**

I was practically glowing by the time I went back to Ally's apartment with my suitcase.

We were going back to Miami again and Ally and Clarisse were going to live in my mansion.

Being a popstar has it's perks. I stopped living my parents the day I turned 18. I needed my space, my parents were a bit hesitant they thought I needed someone with me at all times ever since Ally left.

We haven't told anyone Ally was coming back especially with Clarisse. Only Dez and I know, Trish is clueless but she is suspecting something.

She even questioned me when I got back to the hotel since I was "Grinning like an idiot." Her words not mine.

I knocked on Ally's door.

"Hey daddy!" My daughter said. She was smiling widely and bouncing on the balls of her heels.

"Hey princess, where's your mommy?" I ask looking around.

"I'm in here!" I heard Ally yell. "Okay here." Ally said.

"You guys ready to go?" They both nodded, I grinned.

Then I notice Ally has her wig on. "Ally, you don't need your wig anymore."

I think Ally just realized she had it on too, "Sorry, habit."

We were taking my private jet back to Miami with Dez and Trish.

Trish is going to be surprised maybe angry with Dez and I for hiding it from her but surprised for sure.

Once we got out of Ally's apartment we were mobbed by the paparazzi.

How do they know where to find us?

_"Is that Ally Dawson?"_

_"Ally why did you leave two years ago?" _

_"Ally who is the child? Is she yours?"_

_"Is that an engagement ring on your finger?" _

"Let me handle this." I whisper to Ally and Clarisse.

After spending so much time in the music industry you get used to the paparazzi.

"Everyone listen up!", it got quiet instantly, "This is my fiancée Ally Dawson, I'm sure you remember her and my daughter Clarisse Angel Moon."

* * *

**Ally's POV:  
**

We step into Austin's private jet, Dez was raiding the mini-fridge while Trish barely looked up from her magazine.

"Hey Austin." She said. Oh... so she doesn't know.

"Hey Trish," Austin greeted, "I think there's someone to want to reunite with and meet."

Trish scoffed, still not looking up from her magazine. "As if."

I raised my eyebrow, "Really Trish? I thought you would be more excited to see me considering the last time you saw me was 2 years ago."

Trish finally looked up her face shocked, her mouth agape, and her eyes wide. She came rushing up to me, "ALLY!"

I laugh, "Hey Trish! Nice to see you too." Trish finally let go, her face mock angry, and her hands on her hips.

"You have a lot of explaining to do missy!" She said to me. Then she turned to Austin and Dez, "And you guys," Austin and Dez had terrified looks and started whistling with faux innocence, "How _dare _you guys not tell me?! And who are you?" Trish asks looking at Clarisse.

Clarisse steps up she loves meeting new people, a personality trait from Austin.

"I'm Clarisse Angel Moon." She smiles sweetly making her look like, well an angel.

Trish's expression is shocked, "Your last name is Moon?" She looked at Austin, me, then Clarisse.

Her mouth was in a silent 'o'. Then Trish saw my ring. "So he finally did it?" Trish asked as if nothing happened.

"Yep." Trish turns to everyone, "Everyone I'm kidnapping Ally here, she has a _lot _of explaining to do." Dragging me me to a seat.

* * *

**Austin's POV:  
**

"Well kiddo I'm your uncle Dez." I heard Dez say to Clarisse "I'm going to teach you everything I know."

My eyes widened, "NO!" Claire and Dez turn to stare at me.

I cleared my throat. "I mean Claire probably learned a _lot_ from Ally already and Clarisse will be going to school when she's older just let her be a kid." I say nervously.

Dezmond has been replaced by Dez if you hadn't noticed, meaning bright, goofy clothes and Dez being immature and all that.

I know Dez is my best friend but I do _not_ want him rubbing off on Clarisse.

Later, I was dozing off in my seat until I heard a familiar voice sing.

**(I do not own this song. Ross Lynch sings it.)**_ Last summer we met  
We started as friends  
I can't tell you how it all happened_

Then autumn it came  
We were never the same  
Those nights everything felt like magic

And I wonder if you miss me too  
If you don't is there one thing  
That I wish you knew

I think about you  
Every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you  
Every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you  
Every moment every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time it's true

How long till I stop pretending  
What we have is never ending  
Oh ohh  
If all we are is just a moment  
Don't forget me cause I won't and  
I can't help myself

I think about you ooohh  
I think about you ooohh

I think about you  
Every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you  
Every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you  
Every moment every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time it's true

I think about you, you you you you.

I was beyond amazed. I felt proud, proud that my daughter can sing like an angel and play these songs at the age of two.

So this is how proud parents feel. I like it.

When Clarisse finally noticed me she beamed, not at all shy. Another trait of mine.

"Hi Daddy!" She said happily.

"Hey there princess. Where did you learn that song from?" I ask curious.

"Mommy taught me, she told me you sang to her when you guys first got together!" **(I am going to pretend the episode 'Couples and Careers' didn't happen.) **

It just occurred to me I didn't know much about my daughter.

"Hey sweetie, we don't that much about each other right? Let's ask each other questions."

She nods happily, obviously pleased that her father wants to learn more about her.

And that makes me happy too. Being a father isn't too bad.

"Let's start, when's your birthday?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi guys! This was a filler chapter, the drama will start soon, I promise! Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing my story! :D I think I have 13 more reviews from the last time I updated which was three days ago! **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

_Full Summary: _

_Ally is pregnant with Austin's child. What does she do?_

_She runs away leaving her past. _

_Running from her family, friends and lastly, her love. _

_Leaving them in ways she cannot think about. But what happens when they meet in person two years later._

_Austin with his depressed state and Ally with the secret she's been hiding._

_Has all that running Ally been doing for nothing. _

_Can Austin and Ally rekindle their love and add a plus one to there group?_

* * *

**Ally's POV:  
**

Breathe Ally, breathe! I commanded myself to do.

These are the people who gave birth to you!

_But you just left them 2 years ago without an explanation,_ thought Ally.

The plane landed, they watched Clarisse jump up and down in her seat from excitement.

She smiled through her nervousness.

Would her parents still love her?

Did her mom leave to go to Africa again? So far, Austin said her mother has come back to Miami ever since she left.

What if her parents didn't like Clarisse?

Ally felt someone grab her hand. Austin.

"Relax, Ally. Your parents still love you. Heck, I think your parents are going to be excited that they actually have a granddaughter whether you gave birth at 16 or not." He flashed a reassuring smile at her which calmed her nerves.

As soon as the door opened Clarisse was out there in a flash.

When Ally got to the door she was tackled into hugs.

"Ally!" cried her mother who was sobbing.

"Ally." His father said with a much more composed manner.

Ally could already feel the hot tears gathering up in her eyes as they threatened to fall.

She let one slip as she said, "Hi mom and dad!"

Her mom who had wiped all her tears away, "Oh honey we missed you. We found out why you left from Austin and the media."

I raised my eyebrow when she said media. "Media?" I asked confused.

Her dad spoke up, "You didn't know? Here." He handed her his phone with a gentle smile.

She looked at the screen and internally groaned. The headline on the website was 'ALLY DAWSON FOUND AND COMING BACK WITH AUSTIN MOON'S CHILD!'

"Of course the media had to get involved." She said thinking about the paparazzi who mobbed Austin, Clarisse, and her.

"We're just glad your back honey." Her dad said.

"And I want to meet my granddaughter already!" Her mom exclaimed.

Just as she said that Clarisse walked up to Ally and grabbed her hand.

"Mommy who are they?" Clarisse asked out of curiosity.

I smiled, "Sweetie, these are your grandparents."

Clarisse's eyes lit up after that. She took a step towards my parents.

"Hi, I'm Clarisse Angel Moon." She said sweetly.

My parents soon was gushing over Clarisse who was smiling wide, loving that she got attention and that she finally met her grandparents.

Austin's parents came up to her. "Ally! It's so good to see you!" Mimi said.

Ally smiled never feeling shy around Austin's parents considering they're like her second parents.

"Hi Mimi, hi Mike." She said.

Mike smiled at her, "So I heard I had a granddaughter. Where is she?"

I looked in the direction of Clarisse soon Mimi and Mike spotted her.

Mimi started cooing and Mike was chuckling a bit.

Someone's arm was soon around my shoulder.

"I swear our daughter has both our parents wrapped around her tiny little finger." Austin said.

Ally laughed, it was definitely true. "She looks and seems like you, you know." She told him.

Austin didn't seem surprised, "I noticed but there are bits of you in there like how she's a good song writer, she's incredibly smart, and she's mature for her age."

I nodded, "So a perfect mix of us."

Austin grinned at that statement, "A perfect mix of us." He agreed.

They walked over to their daughter and their parents. Just in time to hear Mimi say, "Boys will be chasing after you when your older. You are going to be a heart breaker for sure."

Austin almost had a heart attack. He quickly grabbed Clarisse by the shoulders.

"No, no, no, no! My little girl isn't going to be dating until she's 40." Austin said in a fatherly over protectively voice.

"Austin I actually would want grandchildren, you know." I mused knowing Austin was ready to explode.

"Me too but can't she adopt orphans instead?" Austin suggested weakly.

Ally rolled her eyes while Clarisse wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Ew! I am not dating anyone! Boys have cooties!" And there's the child like innocent side of her.

Austin nodded approvingly at what his daughter was saying.

"That's right boys have cooties except for the males in your family. And if a boy _ever_ asks you out reject them and tell daddy, okay?" He asked.

"Okay daddy!" Clarisse said, happily.

"Please Austin what are you going to do check if the boy has a criminal record?" His mother scolded him.

Austin started muttering things which I couldn't make out but caught the words, "Yeah" and "Not hurting my little girl."

Ally smiled, she finally had her family back.

* * *

**Unknown's POV:**

I watched them from there. Oh how naive they are, thinking there actually safe.

I let out a quiet bitter laugh. _I'm coming after you Austin and Ally, just watch._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WOAH! CREEPY! Thank you guys for reading and reviewing and being such loyal readers! :D  
**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

_Full Summary: _

_Ally is pregnant with Austin's child. What does she do?_

_She runs away leaving her past. _

_Running from her family, friends and lastly, her love. _

_Leaving them in ways she cannot think about. But what happens when they meet in person two years later._

_Austin with his depressed state and Ally with the secret she's been hiding._

_Has all that running Ally been doing for nothing. _

_Can Austin and Ally rekindle their love and add a plus one to there group?_

* * *

**Ally's POV:  
**

After that little reunion, Austin, Clarisse and I drove back to Austin's house.

Actually there was one thing Austin forgot to mention he didn't live in a house, he lived in a mansion.

I was gaping at the it same with Clarisse.

It had a big metal gate in front of the drive way. It was white and big with about a thousand windows.

If I didn't know any better I would have called it the White House.

I turned to Austin who was already staring at us with a wide smile, "You live here by _yourself_?"

He grinned, sheepishly, "Yeah."

"How do you not get lost in there?" I ask.

He shrugs, "I been living in it for a few months now."

"A few months?"

"As soon as I turned 18." He admitted.

"Daddy? Mommy? Are we going to live in this castle?" Clarisse still looking at the mansion, wide eyed.

"That's right princess." Austin beamed.

"You are going to end up spoiling her you know that right?" I ask Austin.

"And I'm proud to do it!" He said proudly.

I rolled my eyes walking towards the door.

* * *

**Austin's POV: (It's a month later.)  
**

Ally and Clarisse settled down perfectly here in Miami.

We gave the media a brief story of what happened.

And

Right now, Ally and I were Christmas shopping while Clarisse was at daycare.

"Man, it's so cool playing Santa!" I said, adding a Barbie doll to our cart.

Ally laughed, which was beautiful. "Get used to it! I been doing it for two years!"

My excitement dimmed at that thought. I missed Clarisse's birth and her other birthdays.

I missed Ally when she was pregnant for 9 months.

Ally noticed my expression, she sighed, "Austin it's not your fault."

"But I-" I started to protest but got cut off by Ally giving me a stern look.

"Austin Monica Moon it was not your fault! I was the one who ran away. Now that your here make the best of it." She smiled at me.

I smiled back. She's right just make the best of it. I added a doll house to our cart.

"Austin! We don't need another toy for Clarisse, look!" Ally scolded, pointing a 2 full carts filled with toys for Clarisse.

"Um the other are for charity?"

Ally rolled her eyes, "You know that's a good idea!"

"What? Alls, I'll buy other toys for charity but these are for Clarisse." I said gesturing to the 2 carts.

"You really want to spoil her!" Ally said looking at all the toys.

I grinned cheekily, "Why not?"

She shook her head, smiling. "And yet you freak out when it comes to her and boys."

My eyes widened, "Is there something your not telling me?"

Ally just smiled, "We'll talk when we're at home."

I narrowed my eyes, _What could she be hiding? _

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I ended this chapter here! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Cough* I need to work on my evil laugh! So who has heard R5's new single 'Pass Me By'? I have! It is such a good song! :D I know this was a short chapter but I want you guys in suspense. Yeah I know I'm evil.  
**

**Thank you guys for being such faithful and loyal readers. :D**

**Also, thank you guys for reading and reviewing! :D**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

_Full Summary: _

_Ally is pregnant with Austin's child. What does she do?_

_She runs away leaving her past. _

_Running from her family, friends and lastly, her love. _

_Leaving them in ways she cannot think about. But what happens when they meet in person two years later._

_Austin with his depressed state and Ally with the secret she's been hiding._

_Has all that running Ally been doing for nothing. _

_Can Austin and Ally rekindle their love and add a plus one to there group?_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi guys! I know it's been a LONG time since I'd written anything on Fanfiction. Well, school started so that means HOMEWORK! Tons of them! I should be doing my math homework right now but I thought I should start writing. And I'm a huge procrastinator.  
**

**I'm thinking of putting this story on hiatus though it does pain me to even consider it. **

**I'm only considering that because well I've been reading my other chapters and I was like, "Okay this is crap." So I thought why not write the whole story on paper first then post it? **

**But it's up to you guys so vote in the reviews: **

**Hiatus (So you guys can have a better story) or no hiatus (But not the best I can do) **

**SO VOTE PLEASE! **

**Let's get back to the story, shall we?**

* * *

**Ally's POV:  
**

Austin has been fidgeting a lot now ever since I ended the conversation with my oh so mysterious sentence.

I sigh, I wonder how he'll take the news.

I smirked, not good. He'll probably end up getting a heart attack over it.

Is it horrible for me to think this way of my fiancee getting a heart attack?

Probably is... but eh.

* * *

**Austin's POV: **

_What is she not telling me? _

_She was smirking! A devil smirk! _

_So that means it's bad for... me?! _

_But she said Clarisse had something to do with it! _

_My little princess won't hurt me right? _

And that ladies and gentlemen are the thoughts swirling in my head as we enter our home.

"DADDY! MOMMY!" I hear a voice squeal.

I smile, _She sounds excited it's definitely not bad. _

I scoop up Clarisse who was standing in front of me with her arms open, ready to be lifted up.

"Hey princess, how was your day?" I greeted her.

She have me a toothy smile. "Great! And I have something to tell you too! I made a best friend at day care!"

I raise an eyebrow, "What's her name?"

Clarisse giggled and Ally smirked from behind us. _What's going on?! _

"You mean _his_ name, daddy. _His._ He's a boy!"

I smiled. She has a best friend now.

Wait, rewind! "_His?!" _

She nodded happily. "He's here right now too! Grandma Mimi were watching us. She's making snacks right now while we were in my room."

Wait, they played in her _room?! Without parent supervision?!_

It all made sense now, Ally always smirking, Clarisse being ecstatic.

She had a new best friend that was a _boy. _

I glared at Ally from behind Clarisse, "You knew about this?!"

She was clearly trying to suppress laughter. "Yeah. I did."

I looked down at our daughter. "I thought you said you'll reject any boy who asked you out!" I whined to her.

Yes, I know. Me, a 18 year old father whining to my 2 year old daughter. Oh boy. Gosh, I really have to stop using that word, _boy. _

Clarisse looked at me in confusion, "But daddy, Kyle didn't ask me out! He asked me to play!"

_That's still the same! _I thought.

_No it isn't and you know it. _My mind thought back. I inwardly groaned. I was talking to myself now. Great.

"So when can I meet this _Kyle?_ I spat out the name like it was poisonous.

"Right now!" Clarisse said guiding me up to her room with Ally following behind me.

We got to her room and opened the door.

And there was an adorable 2 year old boy sitting on Clarisse's bed drawing in a sketchbook.

This time I did groan, how can I be mad at a 2 year old.

I turned my head to see Ally smirking at me _again_, probably knowing what I was thinking.

Kyle looked up grinning, "Hi! I'm Kyle!"

I smiled back, he was a nice kid as long as he doesn't lay a finger on Clarisse.

"'Sup Kyle, I'm Austin. Don't call me please, it makes me feel like my _dad_ and being old." I shuddered at the thought of me being dad and being as old as him. I think I'll pass.

* * *

**Austin's POV: **_  
_

After the introductions, Clarisse _literally dragged me out of her room_ with Ally following close behind.

Man, my daughter is _strong_ and _underestimated_ really easily.

Note to self: Don't underestimate the woman in this family.

As I watch my daughter slam the door in my face. _She's already acting like a teenager! _

By the time she's five, she'll probably act like she's 20. Not cool.

I turned to Ally, "Can we go to the police station?"

She looks at me curiously. "Uh why?"

"Oh you know I have friends there that I need to talk to." I try to say nonchalantly.

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "_Please_ don't tell me your looking for a background check on Kyle and his family!"

"What?! I would _never _do that." My voice going 2 octaves higher. Great.

"Austin you are not going to do that. I know there family quite well actually. There a friend of mine. I introduced Kyle and Clarisse myself." She said.

I looked at her in shock. "You _willingly _introduced her to a _boy?_" I was looking at her like she was nuts.

She rolled her eyes. "There 2 Austin! Chill! And what would you have done if my dad wouldn't have let me date you?"

I felt my shoulders sag in defeat. She smiled triumphantly.

"B-but they were in a room together _alone!_" Was my weak comeback.

She looked at me in disbelief, "There two." She deadpanned.

Right two. Nothing's going to happen.

But...

Let me just check on them for a quick second.

I open the door seeing them watching a movie together, laughing and giggling, holding hands, sitting beside each other.

I close the door.

Right, two.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: TADA! Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! I love you guys! :D**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

_Full Summary: _

_Ally is pregnant with Austin's child. What does she do?_

_She runs away leaving her past. _

_Running from her family, friends and lastly, her love. _

_Leaving them in ways she cannot think about. But what happens when they meet in person two years later._

_Austin with his depressed state and Ally with the secret she's been hiding._

_Has all that running Ally been doing for nothing. _

_Can Austin and Ally rekindle their love and add a plus one to there group?_

* * *

**Ally's POV:  
**

I've been so busy all week! With the wedding planing, dress shopping, taking care of Clarisse, cleaning around the house, and Christmas coming up so soon!

Here's a piece of advice for you ladies out there:

NEVER GET MARRIED!

I think you can see I'm visibly stressed. But hey, can you blame me?

I still have to find a wedding dress, find a dress for my bridesmaids, make a guest list, go cake testing, and etc.

I mean I love love and Austin. But how can that _not _stress a girl? It can probably break Wonder Woman for crying out loud!

The perks of this wedding:

-I get to marry Austin

-No budget (Austin insisted that there should be no budget, he really is trying to spoil Clarisse and I!)

And that's pretty much all.

But I'll know in the end that all this stress was worth it.

Currently, I was in some fancy dress shop that Trish, my mother, and Mimi insisted on going to.

I threw my arms up in frustration, "This is the tenth dress I tried on!" I complained to them.

My mother spoke up. "Honey, the dresses are all very pretty on you but we want it to be the _perfect _wedding dress." She soothed.

I turned to Trish. "What about you? It only took you 2 dresses!"

Trish was my bride of honor and found a dress that suited her perfectly after 2 dresses.

She shrugged, "I got a talent."

I huffed, going back into my dressing to change _again_ to the eleventh dress which is also the last dress I have to change into.

Not really bothering to look in the mirror I got out of the dressing room knowing their answers were going to be, "It's not _the one!_"

I turned around to Trish, my mother, and Mimi.

What were there reactions?

Well, they just stared.

And stared.

And stared some more.

It was dead silent in the room. You could have probably hear a pin drop.

They were still staring.

Did I really look _that_ bad?

I voiced my thoughts out to them. My voice seemed to have broke them out of their trance.

"Bad?" Trish choked out.

"Dear, it's the opposite of bad!" My mother cried.

"Did you look in the mirror, sweetie?!" Mimi asked.

I shook my head. All three of them let out a relief sigh.

"Go." The three of them commanded in unison. Creepy.

I felt my eyebrows knit in confusuin, "Uh, what?"

Now it was Trish's turn to let out a frustrated huff. "Look in the mirror!"

I shrugged and looked at myself in the mirror.

My breath caught. There was a beautiful woman staring back at myself.

The dress on her fit her perfectly like it was _made _for her.

It showed her curves and just enough skin. It was strapless and the colour of white.

No just white but snowy white, it looked so _pure_.

The dress just reached the ground making the woman look like a queen.

Them my breath hitched again, the woman was _me_.

I felt my eyes widened, no this woman couldn't be me.

She was beautiful, her eyes were confident, not of drop of make-up on her face yet so gorgeous.

Her smile said it all, _That's right I'm you deal with it. _

She turned towards the three who had been silent the whole time.

"T-that's me?" Ally asked in shock.

All three of them nodded, smiles starting to take over their faces.

"We are definitely buying this dress." Ally declared proudly.

The three nodded vigorously. "Austin's going to drool over you when he sees you in that!" Mimi gushed.

Ally smiled softly, maybe she was as beautiful as the woman who stared back at her and as Austin always tells her.

_Not maybe you are. _Her mind encouraged. Ally's smile widened she was finally leaving her shy old self and becoming a confident woman.

It was out of her comfort zone but Ally liked it.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: DONE! :D **

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING AND REVIEWING! :D**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

**-Wisegirl4eva**


End file.
